


a first .

by komahinaz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, frecklejime supremacy, frecklemaeda supremacy, i wrote the first part months ago, ill edit this later, its 2:40 am pelajeel, omg nagito AND hajime have freckles ?? hell yes, theyre dancing and theyre in love, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komahinaz/pseuds/komahinaz
Summary: hinata asks komaeda a question .
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	a first .

**Author's Note:**

> hello again komahina nation !!
> 
> wowow post game *again?* wack !!
> 
> ill edit this eventually its pribablu bad a whjwwh
> 
> also haha woah hajime understands his feelings for once this is ssooo swag

" hinata - kun , i don't think you can dance without music , , "

" who made that rule ? "

the two stand in the dusk of the night , a soft breeze flowing and filtering through the atmosphere . the air was heavy with tension - i mean , were they even supposed to be doing this ? this wasn't exactly a friendly thing to do . or at least hinata knew that . truth be told , komaeda , most likely , had no recollection of anything like this . he'd claimed that he didn't see many people often , so he probably didn't .

and that means that hinata was a first . that's a good way to look at it .

" you know that i don't understand how this works , right ? frankly , you don't even deserve to be near someone like me , , you're too good for that . maybe i'll just go . you shouldn't feel that you have to touch such a filthy , disgusting , disturbing person like me , hinata - kun . "

" oh , shut up . i asked . i want this . it's just a friendly thing to do , you know ? "

( friendly my ass . )

komaeda looked beautiful in the moonlight . 

his hair flowed at a steady rhythm as the wind makes its way through every intricate strand and section , tinting it a blue sort of shade . the light reflected off his porcelain features , defining every sharp edge and soft line . his eyes were probably the best part , the dull green reflecting the dark waters surrounding the two of the boys .

" what are we supposed to , , do ? "

" well , what do you think ? "

hinata actually didn't know how this worked . it was just a random idea he thought up on the spot , anyways .

the two were clueless in this type of situation . sure , komaeda can plan out multiple intricate and detailed murders . sure , hinata can solve entire murder cases with little common sense around him . but neither knew how to dance .

it was almost funny .

hinata sighs heavily . " i think we , uhm , have to , , hold hands ? " 

" oh , , sorry . "

" it's no problem . you just ,, here , let me do it . " he huffs , making his way towards komaeda . he gently takes his left hand as the other watches , clueless . hinata , now having a steady grip on komaeda's hand , carefully drapes komaeda's arm over his shoulder . he places his own left hand on his torso ( komaeda shivered . he's not used to getting touched in a place like that . ) , looking up at the latter for reassurance . komaeda glances at him , wide - eyed . you can't blame him . this was all new to the poor guy - not exactly poor , but still . he was probably startled . not startled by just the actions , but startled by the fact that it was hinata doing this . after all , he was supposed to hate him . not slow dance with him in a ' friendly ' manner . guess it’s just what besties do .

( we all know what type of fanfic this is . of course it isn't friendly . )

nonetheless , hinata was going to make this a good night . he just knew it .

having everything set in place , hinata steadied his set of mind - after all , this is komaeda we're talking about . " is this okay ? " he asks , voice almost trembling . komaeda reluctantly nods . hinata feels him relax , tension leaving his system almost entirely . 

this was okay . they were okay . we're okay .

hinata inhales slowly , beginning to sway in the slightest . komaeda complies , as he begins moving at the same pace . it’s not in the least sloppy . hinata was ,, quite confused as to why komaeda said he hadn’t done this before . it seems like he had .

the two dance through the night , only paying attention to the person they were holding hands with . with each low breeze , the dance became more professional . whatever you can call professional for two clueless boys , really .

maybe they both just watched alot of movies . 

" you know ,, " komaeda says out of the blue , " the rule you said earlier . it's not exactly a rule . just a mutual agreement between dancers of all kinds . "

" we're not dancers . "

" we are as of now . "

" ,, true . "

silence tugs at the scene , all communication ceasing . they just ,, stare at eachother . not in a weird way . just looking . observing . intricate glancing . whatever you'd like to call it . everyone needs a moment to just take in someone else . feel them with your eyes . what have you not noticed before ? had hinata noticed komaeda's faint freckles before ? no . had komaeda noticed *hinata's* freckles before ? no . examining a person can come in handy at times , and others , it's just nice to know what someone's secret features in . 

secret features . hinata was fairly sure that nobody on this island had gotten this close to komaeda before , even when there were in the killing game . that was another first to take note of . the only other person he could think of that could get that close to komaeda would be tsumiki .

maybe he really was the first to know about his freckles . or his truly relaxed smile . or his true eye color ( bluish green - sort of like a teal ) .

that was nice to think about . a first .

a first .


End file.
